Six Simple Words
by ThatFunnyGirlDefyingGravity
Summary: *oneshot* Glinda and Elphaba take major steps into adulthood...After Glinda drank some green elixir Quote: "Glinda stared at the child in her arms. The newborn was undoubtedly beautiful, which- from her parents's beauty-was only to be expected, with only one flaw. A flaw that was not considered a flaw by her mother, but was seen as horrid by all else. The child was green."


AN: Hi, guys! This is my first fanfic that I've actually gathered enough courage to post.

It's a oneshot right now, but I can see it being continued if people enjoy it. Note that Glinda DID drink the elixir.

I love constructive criticism, but please, NO H8.

DISCLAIMER: I, sadly, do not own Wicked. Okay? Happy?

DISCLAIMER: the cover picture isn't mine, but the edits are.

Thanks for reading and please review!

-Nessa

* * *

Glinda stared at the child in her arms. The newborn was undoubtedly beautiful, which- from her parents's beauty-was only to be expected, with only one flaw. A flaw that was not considered a flaw by her mother, but was seen as horrid by all else. The child was green.

Elphaba stared at the child in her arms. The newborn was undoubtedly beautiful, which- from her parents' beauty- was only to be expected, with only one flaw. A flaw that was not considered a flaw by her mother, but was seen as shocking by all else. The child was blonde.

Glinda noted that while the child had inherited her dimples, nose, and gentle curls, she had also inherited Avaric's dark locks and deep chocolate eyes with flecks of gold. Her tiny eyes held a look of deep determination, a rare expression for someone only hours old, and all at once, Glinda was crushed by a wave of memories. Her child looked exactly like Elphaba.

Elphaba noted that while the child had inherited her cheekbones, thick hair, and nose, she had also inherited Fiyero's cerulean eyes and his sister's golden locks. Her tiny eyes held a look of a certain bubbly happiness, a rare expression for someone only minutes old , and all at once, Elphaba was crushed by a wave of memories. Her child looked exactly like Glinda.

Gentle tears fell from the blond's eyes as she recalled her closest friend, whom she had heard form only six months ago when the green girl had congratulated her- through letter- on her pregnancy and informed the blonde of her own wonderful news. The letter had ended with six simple words that meant more to the blonde than anyone besides the green girl could ever know.

Gentle tears fell from the green girl's eyes as she recalled her closest friend, whom she had heard from only five months ago when the blonde had responded to her letter, leaving it on the windowsill of the lone attic window with the broken glass to ensure it would be found. The letter had ended with six simple words that meant more to the green girl than anyone besides the blonde could ever know.

Avaric gently wiped the tears from his wife's eyes, and in his own eyes, he held a look of quiet understanding. He had lost his closest friend at the same time the blonde had, and he had recognized certain features in his child that although his, made the child look like a very certain someone. He loved his daughter, though, despite the uncanny resemblance to the Wicked Witch of the West.

Fiyero gently wiped the tears from his wife's eyes, and in his own eyes, he held a look of quiet understanding. He had lost his closest friend at the same time the green girl had, and he had recognized certain features in his child that although his, made the child look like a very certain someone. He loved his daughter, though, despite the uncanny resemblance to his ex-fiancé.

Sharing one pained look, Glinda and Avaric silently decided upon their daughter's name, and it was with a steady hand that Avaric wrote the chosen name on the birth certificate given to them by the finest hospital in all of Oz. The certificate read: Elphaba Alyssianna Tenmeadows; October 30; 12:01 AM; 7 pounds, 11 ounces.

Sharing one pained look, Elphaba and Fiyero silently decided upon their daughter's name, and it was with a steady hand that Fiyero wrote the chosen name on the birth certificate that had been handmade from tree bark. The certificate read: Glinda Melena Tiggular; October 30; 4:01 am;  
6 pounds, 7 pounces.

Later that day, as their husbands left them to rest, the blonde and the green girl looked to the sky, as if they could see the other, and whispered in unison the final words of their letters.

"I have been changed for good".


End file.
